Pretty Boy
by SoundlessxAya
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru siempre tenía que estar sonriente y perfecto porque así es como le quería ver todo el mundo. La sociedad le había metido en la cabeza que lo más importante era su belleza. Hasta que llegue Shindou Takuto para darle la vuelta a su monótona vida. AU. TakuRan.


**Buenas tardes a todos!  
Tras dos años sin escribir prácticamente nada, tengo el honor de presentaros el primer capítulo de un Fanfic que llevo pensando durante bastante tiempo. Hasta ahora no me había animado a escribir nada por que pensaba que saldría una basura, pero la verdad es que al final ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba! :D  
Como ya he dicho en el Summary, la pareja principal de esta historia es TakuRan (Shindou x Kirino)mi OTP de la vida.  
No sé que más podría decir... Solo que disfrutéis del primer capítulo y que si os gusta dejéis un Review!  
¡Un saludo a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**- Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo) Por lo tanto las edades, aficiones, etc... De los personajes, no serán iguales que las de la serie original.**  
**- Contiene Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Si este género no es de tu agrado, sería mejor que no leyeras.**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Más me gustaría) Por desgracia son propiedad de Level-5 (Que son unos trollazos).**

* * *

**Pretty Boy**  
**Capítulo 1: Monotonía**

Eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la mañana. Kirino Ranmaru, un joven de dieciséis años recién cumplidos estaba listo para irse a una de sus muchas tantas sesiones fotográficas. Durante los últimos años, se había convertido en toda una _celebrity _dentro del amplio mundo del marketing, la moda y los anuncios, entre muchas otras actividades. Kirino era un chico despierto, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le ofrecieran; de esta manera hasta había llegado a interpretar cameos en un par de películas. ¿Y cómo había conseguido todo esto? Fácil. La belleza que poseía era una puerta abierta para lo mencionado anteriormente. El chico estaba dotado con unos rasgos especiales, para qué engañarnos; afeminados es la palabra correcta. Kirino contaba con unos enormes ojos turquesas, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que a muchas chicas de su edad les gustaría tener. Y lo más llamativo de su persona: su largo cabello rosado, bien cuidado y con un brillo especial; eso sí, este poseía algunas puntas rebeldes por defecto. Kirino había tratado muchas veces de dominarlas. pero era imposible; aunque sus estilistas no estuvieran conformes con ellas, era una parte del encanto de su cabello, y prefirieron dejarlas así.  
Su delgada figura se movía con rapidez por las calles de Inazuma Town. Esta vez decidió ir caminando aunque se la jugara en el intento. De modo que se vistió lo más normal que pudo. Normal, excepto por las enormes gafas de sol que prácticamente le ocupaban media cara, y para acabar de rematar, llevaba puesto el típico sombrero de playa que supuestamente ocultaría casi todo su rostro ante la amenaza de paparazis, fans y toda clase de público que lo pudiera reconocer. No era para nada exagerado, ya que el joven tenía muchísimos fans, y lo admiraban tanto mujeres como hombres . En los últimos meses se había visto envuelto en algunos problemas y desde entonces decidió que tendría que ir con más cuidado por la calle. No es que le molestara firmar autógrafos a fans o que le hicieran fotos, pero siempre había gente más extrema que otra.  
Tras un largo camino (largo para él, porque tan solo eran veinte minutos desde su casa), llegó al punto de encuentro. Su asistenta tendría que estar ya allí, pero no estaba.  
- Siempre llega tarde. Siempre. – Kirino bufó para sí mismo y rezó a todos los dioses existentes en el mundo para que nadie le reconociera. A quién se le había ocurrido quedar en un parque público. A quién.  
Estuvo esperando unos quince minutos aproximadamente, hasta que el sonido de unos tacones corriendo hizo que levantara la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil. Era su asistenta, Jeanne.  
-¡S-Siento haberte hecho esperar! Mi coche se ha averiado y…  
-Tranquila. –Kirino la interrumpió con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro –. De alguna manera ya me he acostumbrado.  
- Eso no me tranquiliza… -Jeanne suspiró. Y cinco segundos más tarde recordó el por qué tenía tanta prisa –. Oh, es verdad… La sesión se ha adelantado, y después tenemos que ir a una reunión… Siento no haberte avisado antes, pero me acaban de llamar y…  
- Jeanne. – Tan solo bastó que Kirino digiera su nombre para que ella misma entendiera que no hacían falta más disculpas.  
- Está bien… Será mejor que vayamos ya o se nos hará tarde.

* * *

Dos horas, tres, cuatro. La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que Kirino hubiera imaginado. Y aún quedaba la reunión. Ni siquiera sabía de qué iría eso, pero por lo que parecía, era bastante importante, así que al acabar la sesión fotográfica, se fue junto a Jeanne hacia su agencia. La sorpresa se la llevó al llegar a la puerta del edificio, la cual estaba atestada de empresarios, o eso parecían. Nunca había visto tanto señor con corbata y traje reunido en un solo lugar.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se los guardó para sí mismo, ya que tenían prisa y ahora preocuparse por una aglomeración de señores con traje no era lo primordial.  
La agencia Inami era enorme: un edificio de aproximadamente unas veinte plantas. Inami no solo se dedicaba a promocionar modelos, sino también a actores y actrices, entre otros. Esta contaba con grandes salas de ensayo y estudios de fotografía, aparte de unos maravillosos cuatro ascensores, los cuales Kirino agradecía muchísimo, ya que la planta que solía visitar con más frecuencia era la última. La del jefe.  
Al entrar al despacho de Ahino, su jefe, Kirino se sentó como de costumbre delante de su escritorio, y junto a este, Jeanne.  
Ahino era un hombre misterioso. No era el típico jefe que normalmente todas las agencias solían tener. Nadie se esperaba lo que iba a hacer o decir. Siempre sorprendía a todos, hasta a los que supuestamente mejor le conocían.  
-Por fin llegáis. Temía por que otras manada de fans hubiera atacado a nuestra estrella–. Ahino soltó una carcajada y pocos segundos después cambió radicalmente la expresión de su cara, a una totalmente seria–. Kirino, tenemos que proponerte algo. Como bien sabrás, nuestra agencia es una de las más importantes de todo el país. Como ejemplo podríamos decir que contamos con alguien como tú.  
Kirino guardó silencio. No sabía a qué venía todo eso que ya sabía.  
- Pues verás, vamos a firmar un acuerdo con _Five_ _Entertainment_. Y nos gustaría que formaras parte del proyecto.  
- De acuerdo. No veo por qué tendría que decir que no.  
- Espera, aún hay más. Antes de nada tenemos que ponerte a prueba. Conocemos tus habilidades tanto en la interpretación como en tu faceta de modelo, pero no sabemos nada acerca de tu talento musical. Sin hablar de lo que se refiere al baile y…  
- Está bien. Lo haré –añadió finalmente con un tono seco y cortante. Kirino se levantó y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la puerta–. Estaré esperando las fechas.  
- ¡Kirino…! ¡Que aún no ha acabado! –Jeanne estaba dispuesta a levantarse e ir a por él hasta que el señor Ahino hizo un gesto para que se sentara.  
-Déjalo, aunque pasen los años siempre será así –dijo entre risas–. Bien, ya que él se ha ido, te toca quedarte aquí. Aún tengo que explicarte detalladamente las condiciones. Ah, también tienes que leerte todos estos papeles y firmarlos a su nombre. ¿De acuerdo?  
- … De acuerdo…  
Por hoy ya había acabado de cumplir todo lo que tenía en su apretada agenda. Pero mañana sería mucho peor. Tenía que ir a un par de sesiones más, y por la noche asistir a una pasarela. El joven suspiró y se acercó hacia una de las máquinas de refrescos que había en aquel pasillo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo algo de dinero, pero entonces recordó que había dejado su cartera en casa. Entre todo lo que tenía que hacer se olvidó completamente de cogerla. Maldijo para sí mismo y dio media vuelta. Estaba dispuesto a regresar al despacho y pedirle a Jeanne unas monedas, hasta que oyó unos pasos y se volvió con brusquedad. No solía haber nadie en aquel pasillo excepto el jefe y las encargadas de la limpieza. Pero sin duda alguna, había alguien más allí. Alguien que nunca había visto por la agencia… pero quizá sí en alguna otra parte. De hecho, esa cara le sonaba muchísimo. _Demasiado.  
_Sus miradas se encontraron. Y sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Esos ojos, los había visto antes. Estaba totalmente seguro. Los quince segundos en los que transcurrió la escena se le hicieron eternos, pero tan solo fueron eso, quince segundos en los que él se quedó embobado tratando de recordar dónde había visto a ese chico antes mientras este le miraba con una cara rara, a la cual no prestó mucha atención ya que solo le miraba a los ojos.  
-Ranmaru. – Sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro. Era Jeanne. Se volvió un poco aturdido y recordó el lugar donde estaba. Inazuma Town, Japón, la Tierra.  
Antes de responderle, se giró nuevamente pero aquel chico ya no estaba. Quizá se lo habría imaginado. O eso o la falta de sueño le afectaba demasiado y ya veía alucinaciones.  
-¿Ocurre algo? –Jeanne lo miró con preocupación.  
-No, está bien… Creo que estoy cansado…

Y desde luego que lo estaba. Aquella noche solo había dormido cuatro miserables horas.  
Y las pocas que dormiría esa noche.

* * *

Tres horas. O quizá menos. Esas habían sido las que Kirino había logrado dormir aquella noche. La lluvia y el haberse quedado pensando en todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día no le ayudaron demasiado a conciliar el sueño.  
A las siete y media de la mañana ya estaba en pie y listo para irse a la ducha, pero su tono de llamada del móvil hizo que dejara las toallas y los champús de lado y se dirigiera a contestar a quién fuera. A esa hora solo podían llamarle dos personas: su madre o Jeanne.  
- Ranmaru, soy Jeanne. Ha habido un cambio de planes… ¡Lamento no haberte avisado antes! Se han cancelado todas las citas que teníamos hoy. El jefe me ha dicho que hoy mismo empezarás las pruebas de canto y baile… Ah, también tengo que contarte lo que me dijo y que ayer no tuve tiempo de decirte, por qué…  
- Jeanne, tranquila. Me has avisado con tiempo, son las siete y media de la mañana… -En la voz de Kirino se denotaba el cansancio.  
- B-Bueno… Entonces… Te pasaré a buscar a las nueve en punto, ¿vale?  
- Está bien. Nos veremos a esa hora. –Tras colgar, se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia el nada interesante techo de su habitación.  
Aún le seguía dando vueltas al asunto del chico de ayer. Sin duda alguna lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar dónde. Y realmente, detestaba cuando le pasaban este tipo de cosas. Pero ahora mismo tenía que preocuparse más por ducharse de una vez o Jeanne se lo encontraría en pijama.  
Aquella semana se le estaba haciendo de lo más extraña. Desde que su madre se fue de viaje había estado solo por las noches y le costaba mucho despertarse sin su ayuda. Si al menos estuviera su padre, pero llevaba un par de semanas fuera del país y no volvería hasta dentro de otra más. No se podía quejar, ya que normalmente su padre estaba todo el día en la oficina trabajando, y por una vez que podía salir de viaje…  
Y sin darse cuenta y totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Tenía una hora para arreglarse. Genial.  
Sin saber cómo, finalmente logró estar arreglado a las nueve. Prácticamente no le dio tiempo a peinarse y hacerse su ya habitual coleta, así que como pudo y a su manera, se hizo un moño. Antes de bajar al recibidor, se miró al espejo y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Ojeras. Esas horribles ojeras. La única solución era ponerse sus ya conocidas gafas de sol. Sería mejor que no se las quitara ni delante de Ahino. Si le veía así le pondría de patitas en la calle.  
Justo cuando se puso las gafas de sol, Jeanne llamó a la puerta. Normalmente llegaba diez minutos tarde, pero ese día era puntual, algo bastante inusual en ella.  
Al abrir la puerta de casa, Jeanne estaba ahí, en su Citroën C4 con un delicioso _croissant _esperándolo. Siempre hacía lo mismo; sabía perfectamente que Kirino no tenía tiempo de desayunar en casa y antes de pasar a buscarlo compraba uno para él.  
Al sentarse en los asientos traseros del coche, Jeanne arrancó de inmediato, no sin antes entregarle su delicioso _croissant._  
- Veo que has pasado una mala noche… Y no creo que haya sido por los nervios. Has estado pensando en algo, ¿verdad? Será mejor que duermas un poco ahora, aún tienes un largo día por delante.  
Jeanne le conocía bien. Demasiado bien.

Y dicho y hecho, al acabar el desayuno, se quedó dormido durante la media hora de viaje que había desde su casa hasta la agencia.

* * *

La entrada de Inami estaba nuevamente atestada de empresarios. Con la diferencia de que esta vez Kirino comprendía el por qué de aquella pequeña invasión. Inami, la gran agencia de modelos y _Five_ _Entertainment_, la prodigiosa compañía musical iban a fusionarse. Y él iba a ser el conejillo de indias de aquel experimento. En parte se sentía algo privilegiado.

Ambos caminaron entre la marea de gente que había por los pasillos, y rápidamente se subieron en el ascensor menos lleno que encontraron.  
- Kirino, esta vez iremos a la tercera planta. –Jeanne lo miró con seriedad.  
-¿La tercera planta? Pero… Allí solo hay estudios de fotografía…  
- B-Bueno… Es lo que me ha dicho Ahino… Y las órdenes son órdenes…  
Llegaron a la tercera planta. La que supuestamente era una planta dedicada plenamente a estudios fotográficos. Se supone.  
- Pero que… –Poco después de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, Kirino se quedó inmóvil ante tal imagen. Qué demonios había pasado allí. Y por qué la tercera planta era ahora un estudio musical. Cuándo, cómo y dónde había pasado todo eso.  
- Dios mío… –Jeanne se llevo una mano a la boca. Por lo visto, Kirino no era el único que no se había enterado de ese repentino cambio.  
- ¿Os gusta? Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido, pero ha quedado bastante bien, ¿verdad?  
Ahino. Cómo no. No podía ser obra de otra persona.  
- O-Oh, sí, ¡Ha quedado maravillosa! –exclamó Jeanne con el mismo entusiasmo que pondría un crío de cinco años al recibir un regalo de cumpleaños, mientras se adentraba en la gran planta, observando cada detalle de esta.  
- Kirino, hemos remodelado esta planta exclusivamente para ti.  
- ¿Solo para mí? Pero todo esto os ha debido costar su tiempo. Y ayer mismo acepté vuestra propuesta.  
- Oh, es que estaba completamente seguro de que aceptarías, así que empezamos una semana antes con esa idea.  
- Increíble. – En ocasiones Kirino no sabía qué pensar de ese hombre. Si aplaudirle, o sentir vergüenza de tenerlo como jefe. A veces tenía ideas brillantes y de repente hacía cosas tan estrambóticas como, por ejemplo, atar en lo más alto del edificio un enorme globo en forma de alien para promocionar un photobook ambientado en el espacio exterior.  
- Bueno, bueno, pero antes de que puedas apreciar toda esta maravilla tengo que presentarte a alguien. – Ahino sonrió de oreja a oreja y a continuación miró hacia una de las puertas que estaban al fondo de la sala, como si esperara que algo saliera de esta.  
Y como si hubiera sido obra de su jefe, la puerta se abrió. Y lo primero que Kirino logró ver fue un señor bastante mayor con un traje negro. Parecía un mayordomo de película, aunque seguramente tan solo fuera un empresario. Y tras él otra persona, más o menos de su misma edad, también iba trajeado, pero no llevaba la chaqueta puesta.  
Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando más hacia ellos. y entonces Kirino lo vio todo con más claridad. Cabellos ondulados hasta casi los hombros, de un color entre grisáceo y marrón. Y aquella mirada; una mirada intensa. No había duda alguna, era el chico de ayer.  
El joven se adelantó hacia él y extendió la mano con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, mucho gusto.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1! Personalmente creo que este primer capítulo es bastante aburrido, pero tened en cuenta que es como un capítulo de presentación, así que no seáis duros conmigo (?)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

- SoundlessxAya.


End file.
